Car Bomb
A Car Bomb is an explosive device placed in a car to be detonated. GTA III Era Car bombs are purchased through bomb shops. Types There are three types of car bombs. * Engine Ignition Detonation The player has to arm the bomb while in a car. When anyone enters the car, the bomb will immediately detonate. * Eight-Second Time Delay Detonation The player has to arm the bomb and wait eight seconds for the bomb to detonate. * Remote Detonation The bomb is remotely detonated using a Detonator. In Grand Theft Auto Advance, it is used as a weapon and the player needs to place the car bomb in the car himself. Locations Grand Theft Auto III 8-Ball's Bomb Shop * Harwood, Portland Island, Liberty City - Engine Ignition Detonation * Newport, Staunton Island, Liberty City - Eight-Second Time Delay Detonation * Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale, Liberty City - Remote Detonation Grand Theft Auto: Vice City 8-Ball's Bomb Shop * Viceport, Vice City Mainland, Vice City - Remote Detonation Grand Theft Auto Advance Unnamed Bomb Shop * Portland Beach, Portland Island, Liberty City - Remote Detonation Unknown Bomb Shop This bomb shop's name is unreadable. * Torrington, Staunton Island, Liberty City - Remote Detonation Video Shop * Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale, Liberty City - Remote Detonation Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 8-Ball's Bomb Shop * El Corona, Los Santos, San Andreas - Eight-Second Time Delay Detonation Welding & Weddings * Redsands East, Las Venturas, San Andreas - Eight-Second Time Delay Detonation Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories 8-Ball's Bomb Shop * Harwood, Portland Island, Liberty City - Engine Ignition Detonation * Newport, Staunton Island, Liberty City - Eight-Second Time Delay Detonation * Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale, Liberty City - Remote Detonation Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories 8-Ball's Bomb Shop * Downtown, Vice City Mainland, Vice City - Remote Detonation Grand Theft Auto IV Car bombs in GTA IV are first encountered in the Gerald McReary mission Actions Speak Louder than Words where they are used to destroy a fuel depot. Car bombs in GTA IV can later be obtained through Patrick McReary as a friend special option. They will be delivered to the player's general location and the player can place the bombs beneath cars, buses and light vans only. The bombs are remote detonated through calling Packie on the cell phone and selecting Detonate. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Not to be confused with Proximity Mines, which also affect vehicles with explosions, car bombs can be fitted at a garage in North Holland. Upon entry, the touch screen will show a picture of the car's engine, which you then must place the bomb onto and wire it up. The bombs cost $500, as in previous iterations. Once placed in the car, the detonator symbol will appear in the PDA. This can be activated at any time, both in-vehicle and out, and will instantly destroy the car and any others or pedestrians surrounding it. es:Bomba de vehículo Category:Weapons in GTA 2 Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Advance Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars